In respiratory therapy, treatment with an aerosol directed to the patent via a ventilator circuit is often prescribed. For such practice, a nebulizer is attached to a side port of a Tee connector in the ventilator circuit. Ventilation is temporarily interrupted while the Tee connector and nebulizer are attached to and removed from the circuit. Moreover, opening the respiratory circuit to atmosphere results in exposure of other patients and attending personnel to bacteria, fluids, etc. from the patient present in the circuit. During the aerosol treatment, fluid in the Tee connector from condensation or from the nebulized aerosol particles may drain back into the nebulizer, thereby contaminating the medicament fluid to be nebulized.
A quick-connect adapter valve for connecting a nebulizer to a respiratory circuit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,661. Although the apparatus allows the respiratory circuit to remain closed and without interrupting ventilation when connecting a nebulizer for aerosol treatment, the device has some disadvantageous structural components and features. The present invention is directed to an apparatus which provides for securing a nebulizer in a respiratory circuit without interrupting ventilation and for sealing the circuit when the nebulizer is removed. The apparatus of the invention incorporates structures and features which avoid the disadvantages of the device described in the aforesaid patent.
The present invention is directed to a valved aerosol Tee adapter assembly for removably securing a nebulizer in a Tee connector used in a respiratory circuit. The device features a structure in which the valve spring is housed without exposure to or interference with the aerosol generated from the nebulizer. The structure also provides a substantially unobstructed channel for nebulized particles to pass into the Tee connector. The device includes a wall extending into the Tee connector passageway for preventing fluids and condensate from draining back into the nebulizer. These as well as other advantages and components of the assembly of the invention will be described in detail hereinafter.